With You Here
by hellsespada1
Summary: Part 4 of 4 in my Nanofate series. Yes it's finally done and, I believe, bigger than the last as promised. Fate is home, both of them are horny, and there's a lot of time to be made up for.


**A/N: Believe it or not, this **_**is **_**the story I promised you all that time ago. Obviously I haven't been working on it the whole time though, so don't expect a three year product. Mostly it was a misplaced notebook and time off to improve my writing that caused it. On that note, I feel it's quite a bit better than the previous one and am rather embarrassed to look back at it. But, I digress. Since I'm sure many of you are new to my venture, I highly encourage you to read the others first as they were intended as a series of sorts.**

**1. A Friend Among Enemies**

**2. Tsuyoku hatenai mirai he**

**3. A NanoFate Hour**

**But it's entirely up to you. Thank you for your consideration nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, only the sexy ideas.**

* * *

With You Here

"I can't believe it. This is the longest this drive has ever taken me."

Slowly but surely, a cobalt sports car made its way from the office into a small neighborhood. As much as the driver would have liked, this was not yet the neighborhood she sought and so she continued on her way through the city. So far she had been stopped by every possible red light, but it made no difference. Even if there were no other cars in the whole city, she couldn't possibly get there as quickly as she wanted.

"Another red light!? You can't be serious!" The frustrated enforcer begins to grip the steering wheel until her knuckles turn as blue as the brilliant sapphire on her ring. Upon noticing it she loosens her grip, brings her left hand up and stares thoughtfully into the stone.

Letting out a sigh she whispers, "I'm sorry dear. It seems as if the entire world is conspiring against me, but I promise I'll be home soon."

In truth, she was supposed to have been home over a month ago, but that was the nature of her work. They would set deadlines, certainly, but in all honesty no one could ever say exactly how long a mission would take. It could be a month if they said a month, maybe less or even three times that. It's this sort of job, weighted with uncertainty, that takes such a toll on her. Not because of the work, but because of what... or rather WHO it keeps her from.

We find our weary enforcer now, after one such mission, at last on her way back home. After what feels like a lifetime, she pulls into the driveway of her home and exits the car in a daze.

'I'm really home...'

Slowly, she makes her way up the sidewalk, taking in the sights and smells as if in a dream. Upon making her way to the front door, she reaches for the door knob only to watch it turn as she does so. Promptly, it swings inward and she receives an abrupt thump from reality, who seems to be in quite a hurry.

"I'm so sorry honey, I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright Vivio?"

Said addressed little girl (now sitting on the hallway floor) slowly brings her hands up to rub her eyes. When the figure before her doesn't disappear, she leaps up, squealing in delight, "Fate-mama! You're home."

Fate kneels down to embrace her daughter tightly.

"I missed you so much..." Vivio says, snuggling happily against the warmth of her mother.

"I missed you too, Vivio. So much."

"But how is it possible?" The little girl wonders, pulling back enough to align her mismatched eyes with her mother's deep burgundy ones. "They said your mission might last another month or even two! How are you home so early?"

"Well... let's just say that I wasn't about to let anyone keep me from my family any longer." Fate answers with a smile.

"That's just like mama!" Vivio giggles.

"Vivio?"

"Hmm?"

"Weren't you off to somewhere in a hurry?"

"Oh that's right! I have to get to school!" With that, she quickly took off, but wavered when she reached the end of the sidewalk, hesitating where she stood. She spun around suddenly and rushed back to give Fate another hug.

"I really did miss you, Fate-mama."

"I know you did sweet heart." She said as she embraced her beloved daughter tightly.

"But there's someone who missed you even more."

"Yeah." Fate nodded knowingly. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs in the shower." Vivio replied, pushing back to stand at arm's length.

"I'll tell you what." Fate offered, poking Vivio playfully in the nose. "How about when you get home from school, we all find something to do together. Just the three of us."

"Yeah! I can't wait!" She smiled.

"Alright then, you'd better run along or else you'll be late." Fate kissed Vivio on the forehead. "Have a good day honey. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Fate-mama!" And with that, she ran off to meet her friends at school.

'So Nanoha's in the shower? That sounds like fun.' She smiled to herself as she headed inside.

Fate slowly ascended the stairs, feeling the grain of the banister run underneath her fingers as she went. When she reached the second floor, she headed to the room at the end of the hall which she and Nanoha shared. Fate kicked off her shoes by the closet and made her way to the bathroom door; it was shut tight and she could hear the water running. With the stealth of a trained enforcer, she silently opened the door, slipped inside, and shut it behind her again.

Even if she had simply walked in, Nanoha wouldn't have noticed because she was on the shower floor with her eyes closed and her hands between her legs. All the while she was moaning and Fate made out one of the sounds to be her name.

It had been two months since she had seen Nanoha, and now that her lover was masturbating to thoughts of her just a few feet away, Fate couldn't take it anymore. Her arousal began to show as a wet spot was fast growing on her panties. Quickly Fate relieved herself of her enforcer uniform and then sat down upon the toilet to peel off her leggings. Next came her bra and finally she hooked a finger into either side of the waistband on her panties, pulled them down her legs, and kicked them onto the pile. The last thing she did was take off her sapphire ring and set it right next to Nanoha's, which bore a blazing ruby, on the counter.

Cautiously, Fate slid back the door, got into the shower behind Nanoha, and lowered herself to the floor. Just as she did so, she heard Nanoha moan,

"I'm so close Fate-chan..."

All at once, Fate wrapped herself around Nanoha, pressed her chest into her back, and said into her wife's ear in her most erotic voice, "Me too Nanoha. I'm just about to coooooooome!"

Nanoha lost it on the spot. Fate held her tightly as she convulsed and shook in her lover's arms from wave after wave of ecstasy.

Nanoha slumped in Fate's arms, her breathing erratic. When at last she could breathe again, she wiggled out of Fate's embrace so she could turn around and face her golden haired counterpart.

"Hi honey. I'm home." Fate said warmly.

For several moments, her greeting was met with a blank stare.

"Nanoha? Is something the matte... mmmf?! Mmmmm..." Fate allowed a deep moan to escape her throat as Nanoha hungrily locked their lips together.

Two months. For two months they had been deprived of each others' presence, touch..., warmth. Having them all back at once, Fate was determined never to be apart from her precious Nanoha for that long again. She really didn't want to be apart from her EVER again if truth be told.

They slowly drew apart and Fate let out a long, content sigh.

"Oh Nanoha, you have no idea how badly I needed that."

Nanoha crawled into Fate's lap and embraced her tightly, their bodies flush against each other. They sat together like that, the warm water cascading down upon their naked forms, while Nanoha pressed her head against Fate's chest. She breathed in deeply, taking in the wondrous scent of the woman who possessed her heart. Fate wrapped one hand around Nanoha's neck and with the other began tracing intricate patterns into her wife's back.

They sat in this way for several minutes, reveling in the warmth and sensations that had been absent for so long.

"You're home. You're really home. I just can't believe it." Nanoha whispered shakily, trying her best not to burst into tears from the joy that swelled in her heart. "They told me that your mission would surely last another month at the least. When I heard that, I... I..."

"Shhhhh..." The blonde cut her off, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "It doesn't matter anymore because I'm home now and I don't think I could stand to ever leave you again." She brought her hand up to pat Nanoha on the head and then slowly combed her fingers through the glistening brunette locks.

Nanoha enclosed both her hands around her lover's and rested her head against them, nuzzling against the warm, silky skin. "Would you wash it for me, Fate-chan?" Her eyes were pleading and she bit her lip cutely, gazing into the depths of Fate's burgundy eyes.

"Mmmhmm." Fate hummed in response, her brain too overloaded by the sight to allow any other sort of answer.

Nanoha reluctantly removed herself from her wife's loving embrace and turned around, pulling her legs up to her chest. Fate grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some onto Nanoha's hair. She worked it into the soft locks that reached all the way down past the girl's shapely ass; starting first at her bangs, then the top of her head and finally combing through the portion that stretched down her back. Each time Fate's fingers glided through her hair, gently undoing any knots, they would brush lightly against Nanoha's back and send sweet shivers up and down her spine.

When Fate had finished her treatment, she cupped her hands together so they filled with water and began rinsing the brunette's hair.

"Now will you wash mine?" Fate giggled, leaning over and pecking her lover on the cheek.

"I'd be happy to, Fate-chan." She replied with a smile.

They switched places and Nanoha proceeded to wash the blonde's hair with all the same tenderness and care she had been shown. Fate let her eyes droop closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Nanoha's gentle hands playing over her back.

Once Nanoha had finished, she grabbed the soap and began to lather up her stomach and breasts. Afterwards, she resoaped her hands and began to rub Fate's neck and shoulders. The blonde let out a happy moan and Nanoha ran her hands down her wife's sides to her stomach.

Her digits danced all over Fate's stomach and one playfully dipped into her bellybutton, eliciting a cute twitch from her lover. Pressing her chest against her back, the brunette slowly began to rub against her counterpart. Fate went from moaning quietly to gasping out loud as a hand suddenly cupped each of her breasts. Her sapphire eyed lover began to wash her breasts by squeezing them softly and briefly running over the nipples.

"Does that feel good Fate-chan?" She whispered hotly in the girl's ear.

"Yes. Please... tease them more." She breathed.

Nanoha couldn't hide her own arousal anymore because Fate could feel her hard nipples against the soft skin of her back.

"Mmmm... aaahhhn!" Fate cried out as Nanoha worked her breasts harder and tweaked each of her nipples. "Oh Nanoha... that feels really good..."

Unable to resist any longer, the sapphire eyed girl slid her dominant hand down her wife's soapy form. She traced down the blonde's toned stomach and walked her fingers up the side of her leg as one last tease. She brought them back down her inner thigh and straight to Fate's center. Nanoha wasn't up for standing on formalities so she instantly drove her middle finger into her lover's heat, all the way to the base. What she received was a squeal that was enough to startle her.

"F-Fate-chan! Are you okay?! Was that too fast?" Nanoha looked with concern towards the other girl, but her worries died away at once.

Fate's eyes were shut tight and her tongue lolled at the edge of her mouth. Her pussy clenched several times, upset that Nanoha's finger wasn't moving.

"Please...!" Was the only thing the horny blonde could manage, but it was more than she needed to spur the brunette into action.

Her finger began to pump in an out and another one was already playing against her lips as it sought to join the first. "Fufu, what's gotten into you Fate-chan? You're so very sensitive..."

Fate was already spreading her legs apart to give Nanoha better access and she twisted to the side to get her arm around the brunette's neck, giving her wife the chance to wrap her lips around the nipple that she was still rolling between her fingers.

"Ah! I...it's because... of what Nanoha's doing... ahn!" She tossed her head back when she felt Nanoha's teeth and the second finger slipped inside. "I haven't... in two months! Hah... ahhh!" At this point, speaking was a losing battle, but Nanoha had gotten the idea.

"You haven't masturbated in two months?" She looked inquisitively at her writhing wife, but never stopped her tongue in its ministrations.

Fate nodded weakly.

"That's no good." Nanoha licked from Fate's nipple all the way up her breast and neck. She bit at her ear and whispered huskily, "You'll be really irritable unless we relieve all that energy... ALL of it. No matter how many orgasms it takes..." She curled the fingers lodged deep in the blonde's dripping pussy.

The hand that Fate had against the side of the tub for support slipped and Nanoha caught her about the waist. After steadying her, Nanoha lifted Fate's arm over her head and withdrew her fingers from the girl's pussy. Fate wanted to protest, but she quickly felt a hand on either of her sides, beckoning her to rise up.

"Nanoha? What are you...?"

"Get on your knees, Fate-chan..." Was her response, along with teeth raking over her shoulder blade.

With a shiver of anticipation running down her spine, the burgundy eyed girl obeyed and got to her knees, allowing Nanoha to slip one of her legs between hers. When the brunette bent her knee, her wife was raised slightly into the air until she slipped off, the blonde's pussy being rubbed against her leg. Her ass pressed against Nanoha's stomach and she let out a moan.

Nanoha grabbed Fate by the hips. "Do you like that Fate-chan?" She teased.

"Yes! Please grind against me just like that!"

"Nyahaha! Aren't you the horny little thing today?" Nanoha started pressing against Fate's ass, working her a ways up her leg and back down again, her wife now working her hips in rhythm. "But I like that. You're really cute when you beg for it, Fate-chan."

"N...Nanoha! Please kiss me..." Resting her hands on Nanoha's legs, she twisted around to face her lover. The brunette leaned in and stuck out her tongue, eyes closing as a pair of lips closed over it and drew it in. Fate brought their lips together and pulled the hot muscle into her mouth. She moaned as her pussy was massaged against her wife's leg and sunk her nails into the flesh she was grabbing. Nanoha flinched and bit down softly on Fate's tongue. The two of them played back and forth like this as the blonde continued to ride her lover's leg, the pressure building in her center.

"Inside." She whispered as their lips drew apart. "I need something inside."

"Then stand up." Nanoha commanded and Fate did so.

Once she was on her feet, the other girl rose to her knees, positioning herself between the blonde's legs.

"It's been so long since I got to do this..." Nanoha mused as her tongue circled all the way around Fate's mound.

"Don't be a teeeeeeease! Ahn!" Fate leaned against the shower wall for support and tangled her hands in the hair of the girl who was firmly between her legs.

Her brunette lover wasted no time in putting her tongue to work. In one fell swoop she plunged her muscle as far as it would go inside the taller blonde. Nanoha began to drive her tongue in and out repeatedly, doing her best to swirl it around as much as she could. Fate moaned and bucked softly into her wife's face as her pussy was stirred up roughly. She pressed the kneeling girl's head into her heat without giving her any room to escape. Holding her there until she became short on breath, Fate reveled in the feeling of the invader writhing deep inside her. After a moment the taller girl pulled her lover away to let her breathe. Nanoha took several big gulps of air before willing plunging herself back in and continuing her erotic assault.

"Nanoha... Nanoha... Nanoha! I love you, Nanoha. I love you so much!" Fate moaned out repeatedly as she neared the edge. She heard a muffled response from the girl between her legs that she could just make out to be 'I love you too'. "Ahn... p...please don't talk while you're down... there!" She blushed madly and bit at her finger to cope with the pleasure from the vibrations that were sent through her clit as her love was reciprocated in a number of ways.

Nanoha knew what effect that was having and began to tease at Fate's clit as well. She dipped her tongue in and out, alternately running it over the button at the top until she drove it all the way in and opened her mouth wide. Covering the blonde's clit with her teeth, she slowly, cruelly dragged them down over it, wagging her tongue all the while. At last Nanoha came up for breath and slid two fingers in to continue teasing.

"Are you close, darling?" Nanoha giggled, licking her lips as she spoke.

"Y...yes!" Fate writhed against the digits as they rubbed at her favorite spot. "I'm so close, Nanoha. So close that it hurts!"

"In that case..."

The sapphire eyed girl quickly returned her mouth to her wife's clit, biting and licking a few times as she slid her fingers out and her tongue back in. But as she pulled them out of the girl's pussy, she ran them further back until they danced over Fate's other tight hole and without a moment's hesitation, Nanoha drove both of them inside.

The hands in her hair clutched more tightly and Fate's eyes shot open as she came on the spot. Her pussy and ass clenched several times and a flood of juices gushed into Nanoha's eager mouth. The brunette could hear a small gasp every now and then as her blonde lover screamed silently, riding out her orgasm with a tongue lodged in her pussy and two fingers in her ass.

Even as Nanoha drank up the last of Fate's nectar, she switched to sitting with her legs folded, prepared to catch her lover who's legs had given out and was slowly sliding down the wall. Just as planned the blonde eventually came to rest in Nanoha's lap with her legs out to either side and her sizeable chest heaving.

Nanoha wrapped her free arm around her spent lover. "Nyahahaha, that's right. Fate-chan loves to have her ass teased doesn't she?" She wiggled her fingers that were still inside and Fate found the energy to blush and turn her gaze away in spite of being drained.

"Mou Nanoha, you're too cruel..." But she received a giggle and a peck on the cheek.

"And you're too cute, Fate-chan." She withdrew her fingers carefully and rinsed them in the water that still fell down upon them, though almost wholly forgotten. "Whenever I see you like that... like this..." She put a hand to Fate's cheek that matched her eyes and the girl returned her gaze at last. "I just can't help all the things I want to do to you."

"Nanoha too is really cute." Fate spoke, after a moment. "I'm glad at least, that I'm the only one who gets to do these things with you." She wrapped her arms around Nanoha's neck as she did the same about her waist and they hugged until they were flush against each other. Their breasts pressed together, their lips locked and through their minds their feelings of love were conveyed so that they were more like one being than two.

"It could only possibly be you, Fate." Nanoha whispered even as their tongues disentangled. "Will you come to bed with me, dear?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Fate mumbled as she snaked her tongue back into Nanoha's accepting mouth.

After another deep kiss that was reluctantly broken, the blonde rose onto wobbly legs, allowing the other girl to stand up with her and promptly help to steady her. The shorter girl quickly switched from helping to teasing once more as she held her love about the waist and began kissing and biting at her neck. Amidst the assault, the burgundy eyed girl managed to clumsily turn off the water and coax her wife towards the shower door. They stepped out carefully, but the lips never lifted from her skin and she much preferred it that way. Nanoha kissed slowly at her cheeks and neck. She ran her tongue along the very crook and raked her teeth over her shoulder blade. Fate grabbed a towel and wrapped it around them as those wonderful lips completed their journey up her neck again and once more connected with hers. Fate took hold of either end of the towel and wrapped it around them tightly. Nanoha's hands having encircled her neck, they were stuck in this way.

With another little peck and a tongue run tauntingly over her lips, Nanoha pressed their foreheads together and gazed into her wife's hazy eyes. "We're not going to get anywhere like this."

"I know. But, I want to be able to hold you like this for awhile. I just want to be near you... and I don't want to have to let go."

Nanoha giggled at that. "You're so spoiled Fate-chan."

"Yeah..." She muttered while tilting her head and inching closer. "Because it's Nanoha..."

They stepped together into their bedroom until they got to the edge of the bed where Fate dropped the towel.

"I guess today is special so... I'll let you be as selfish as you want." Nanoha pressed her weight against the other girl and the two of them tumbled onto the bed.

"Should I continue where I left off...?" But she wasn't really waiting for an answer.

Already Nanoha had begun to run her tongue all the way from her lover's lips to the valley of her breasts. Upon reaching it, she planted several kisses there and pecked her way up to one breast, then back down and to the other. Her hands were placed to either of Fate's sides to hold her above the bustier girl and so she worked with only her tongue. Stopping at one of her nipples, she sucked it into her mouth and took it between her teeth, pulling upwards until the blonde clutched at the sheets and wrapped her legs around the one of the brunette that lay between them.

"Fuah! Ahn... Nano...ha! Stop... Stop teasing me like thAT!" Fate struggled to keep her composure as her breasts were pulled at in turn. "Please! Please will you... hurry!"

"Nyahaha, don't you like that Fate-chan? Ah! It seems as though you do..." Nanoha pressed her knee into her wife's center and immediately it met with a slick juiciness. It made a squishing sound as she playfully grinded against it a few times. "Did you get that turned on when all I did was play with your nipples a little?" With a devilish grin, she peered up at her writhing counterpart.

Fate met her eyes, but her gaze didn't show any malice. It was full of a pleasurable sort of haziness and somehow seemed to resonate her need. Nanoha smiled again and slipped her way downwards through Fate's wrapped legs, one of them now resting on each of her shoulders as she kneeled once more in front of her lover's heat. The sapphire eyed girl ran her hands down the other girl's thighs as she moved in to her center. Tenderly she pressed her lips to those of Fate's pussy which had become red and swollen from all her teasing. Licking over them as she slowly began to spread them apart with her hands, her tongue began to push its way inside with every pass. As her lips covered Fate's pussy entirely and her tongue drove into the tight juicy folds, the blonde began to again tweak her nipples with one hand and clamped the other firmly over her mouth to stifle her moans.

'That's no good, Fate-chan.' Nanoha called out to her reluctant lover. 'You shouldn't try to hold your voice in like that.'

'That's... cheating.' A somewhat breathy voice came across in her mind. 'Even like this it still counts as talking.' "Mmm... ah ahn!"

'Fufu, but it's really something to talk to you while I do this.' As if to stress the point of her actions, she arched her tongue up as much as she could manage to press against Fate's bundle of nerves.

"Nanohaaa!" Her voice came out, despite her best efforts.

'Yeah just like that Fate-chan. Please moan out my name in your beautiful voice!'

"Na...Nanoha. Nanoha! Your tongue is amazing, Nanoha! I can feel it swirling around inside me! Oh Nanoha! Please do more to me..."

Never one to disappoint, the brunette decided to switch her approach. Raising each of her wife's legs off her shoulders, she pressed them together and pushed them onto her side, twisting her torso. Fate didn't have time to open her eyes to wonder what was happening before Nanoha laid on her own side and pulled the blonde over by the hips to bury her face in her wife's lovely ass. Fate suddenly felt that wonderful muscle press against her other hole and her eyes clenched even tighter.

'You like this too, don't you Fate-chan? You get really turned on when I play with your ass don't you?' Nanoha ran her tongue between the cheeks of Fate's ass and over her puckered hole.

"N...no! It's not that... great!" Fate had now turned onto her side as well and she clutched her hands tightly against her chest, her legs again entwined themselves with Nanoha's.

'Then, I should stop?' She held her tongue in place and refused to move it.

"Ah, I didn't say..."

'But I want you to say it.' Nanoha jeered at her playfully. 'I want you to admit what a naughty girl you are.'

"Mou Nanoha... that's too embarrassing..." She bit her lip and blushed and even through her mind, the brunette could sense the heat that filled her face.

'I won't continue until you do.' She gave an encouraging lick over her hole again.

"P...please." Fate's voice started out as a pleading whimper. "Please, Nanoha. I want you to stick your... your tongue... in my ass. I love it when you tease my ass, Nanoha! So please put it in!"

'That's my girl.'

Nanoha again began pressing her tongue against Fate's tight little hole. She pulled her ass cheeks apart with her hands and licked at her bud until it was wet with saliva. She pushed her tongue against the glistening entrance until it finally slipped inside. The blonde instantly let out a yelp at its intrusion and Nanoha pushed further, burying her tongue as deep as it would go. The brunette wagged her wet muscle about and started working her head back and forth. Her tongue worked its magic, fucking her wife's tight hole as one of her hands slipped its fingers back into her pussy. One, two, three. They slid easily in, helped along by all the cum that dripped forth as Fate bucked her hips back against Nanoha's head.

"Oh yes! Just like that, Na...noha! Ahn... feels so good... If you keep going then... I'm gonna cum really soon!"

'I'm not about to stop.' Nanoha assured her.

With both hands, she worked on her blonde lover's pussy. Fingers pinched at the girl's sensitive button and from inside, three more repeatedly hammered against her g-spot. Along with the intruder that snaked around inside her tight ass, she was reduced to a moaning, writhing mess. Fate clutched her hands tightly against her chest and her legs wrapped painfully around Nanoha's. With eyes clenched shut and her tongue lolling out of her mouth, all of her focus was on the incredible pleasure that Nanoha was giving her and the feeling inside that was just about to bubble over.

'Go ahead and cum, Fate-chan. Cum from having your ass eaten!'

"Aaahhnn... nnnaa... Na...Nanoha! Nanohhhhhaaaaa!"

Fate gasped and moaned out her name over and over. Her orgasm was drawn out by Nanoha's continued teasing until she couldn't take any more. The brunette's fingers were squeezed painfully together as the other girl's pussy contracted rapidly and her ass clenched so tightly that Nanoha's tongue was forced out. She instead began licking up the juice that flowed out around her fingers and gently began to coax them out of her swollen lips. The blonde was all but limp, her hips had stopped and the only movement she made was a pleasured twitch as Nanoha gave her clit a final flick to extend the waves of ecstasy a few seconds more. Having freed all her fingers and cleaned up Fate's sodden pussy, the sapphire eyed girl picked herself up to flop down just across from her counterpart and gaze into her unfocused burgundy eyes that had opened to slits.

She licked each of her digits slowly. A smile played across her features, but it was turned into a smirk by the sultry way she eyed her lover whose shaky hand was now reaching for hers. Nanoha scooted closer and the two of them suckled at her slick fingers until all of the nectar had been licked up.

"I hope you can still think straight." Nanoha cooed, closing her fingers over the other girl's hand. "I'm not sure I'm done with you yet."

The laugh that followed came from the blonde. Her heart rate having returned to normal, she was again able to speak. "Don't be silly, Nanoha..." As she said this, she swung one leg over her wife and rolled the two of them so that she straddled her waist. "It's just now my turn."

"Hmmm... seeing you like that..." Nanoha slid her hands up her wife's thighs and grabbed her ass. "gives me a few ideas."

The blonde playfully slapped her hands away. "Not yet you don't; I said it's my turn first."

"What do you have in mind, Fate-chan?"

The blonde worked her left leg back between Nanoha's and pulled the girl's right leg over her thigh. She slid them together until she clutched Nanoha's bent leg and their pussies pressed softly together.

"I haven't made you cum yet have I Nanoha?" From her position kneeling over the girl's leg, she was able to work her hips about. The blonde rubbed her own heat against her wife's ever so slightly. "I feel bad that I'm the one getting all the attention, so I want to make you cum your favorite way. You love it when I rub against you like this don't you?" She thrust her hips forward roughly.

Nanoha whimpered. "Uhn... yes! I love it when I can connect with Fate-chan like this." The brunette sat up a ways against the headboard and twisted her waist enough to give the blonde better access. "Fate... a kiss...!"

Fate slid up into Nanoha again, causing her outstretched leg to twitch, and leaned in to seize her waiting lips. She felt a pair of hands grab at her ass as they connected and along with her their thrusting, Nanoha pulled her lover into her by the hips. Their tongues danced together; Fate wrapped her arms about her wife's waist and pulled them flush against each other. The two lovers rocked together in rhythm, biting lips and running tongues over teeth. Their breasts pressed together with their nipples rubbing against each other, slick from their earlier play, and their hardened clits colliding as they thrust more fervently.

Nanoha moaned into Fate's mouth and whimpered when their lips parted. She was unable to speak as the blonde worked even more rapidly against her.

"You're really close now aren't you, Nanoha?" She bit at the smaller girl's ear and felt a weak nod through her shoulder. "I can feel your clit throbbing against mine... I know you're about to cum." She panted from the effort.

Nanoha sank her nails into the soft flesh of Fate's ass as she pulled her even closer still. She whimpered again, just about to topple over the edge.

"Go ahead and cum Nanoha..." The girl whispered into her ear. "Do it all over my pussy... make me wet and sloppy with your cum..." She slammed her hips hard into Nanoha, who bucked back just as fiercely.

"Ahn, no...! Fate-chhhaaaaaaaaan...!"

They clasped tightly together as the brunette came. Fate didn't move a muscle until she had finished, feeling her lover's pussy throb and convulse against her own. The brunette's juices seeped out between them, making their connection even more slick and sticky. When Nanoha was able to raise her head again she peered into Fate's eyes and gasped as her energetic wife bucked into her another time.

"H-hey! Fate-chan, I'm still too sensitive." She blushed at the smirk she received as a response. "Meanie." She puffed out her cheeks.

"Sorry. It's just that when I see you like this, I just can't help all the things I want to do to you."

"Mou, you're really cruel Fate-chan..."

"But you love me." She pecked the brunette on the lips.

"More than you could ever imagine." Nanoha sighed dreamily. "Ever since I met you, my heart has belonged only to Fate." Locking their lips together, they shared a deeper kiss before pulling apart and trailing saliva across their lips.

"Have I lost the honorific?" The ruby eyed girl asked, tilting her head.

"I did say it was a special occasion, didn't I? We are making up for two months after all."

"Well since it's that special, we should go again..." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Do you remember that strap-on you got me for my 17th birthday...?"

"How could I possibly forget? You fucked me raw with it that night. I really don't think I've had more orgasms in my life." She reminisced happily.

"Sounds like something worth repeating..." Fate pressed their foreheads together and gazed into her sapphire eyes. "don't you think?"

"We have four hours until Vivio gets home from school."

Fate let out an exaggerated sigh and looked off to her side. "Oh well... I guess there's at least time for the short version..."

"You're ridiculous!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's how this series ends. You'll all just have to use your imaginations for what comes next. The idea is that they'll never be done; there is no end because they'll always love each other. And as always I leave you with not a goodbye, but a promise of more to come. Till next time.**


End file.
